Many of the current screens used with windows having sashes that project horizontally relative to the frame are complex assemblies that are unattractive when the sash is open. In some instances, these screens are joined to both the frame and the sash. This type of installation is expensive and labor intensive. Additionally, in some examples the screen systems are bulky and require additional space to store the screen when not in use.
Screens with a pleated construction are one example of a screen system useable with horizontally projecting windows. These pleated screens have an accordion type texture and extend between the sash and frame as the sash is projected out from the frame. One disadvantage of this type of screen is that the pleats of the screen are unattractive when the window is extended. Moreover, the screen is coupled to the sash and the frame, which requires additional labor whether in manufacture or during installation.
Screens with a rolled configuration are another example of a screen system used with horizontally projecting windows. The screen is kept in a roll while the sash is in a closed position. The leading edge of the screen is coupled to the sash, and the roll is coupled to the frame. When the sash is moved out and away from the frame, the screen unrolls as the leading edge of the screen is moved with the sash. The size of the roll and corresponding visibility of the screen apparatus are a disadvantage with this type of screen. Additionally, like the pleated screen, a rolled screen is coupled to the frame and the sash. Additional labor and cost is necessary for the installation of a rolled screen during manufacture or installation of the window.
What is needed is a screen system that overcomes the shortcomings of previous screen systems. What is further needed is a screen system that is concealable, decreases labor costs and installation time, and is compact.